A Dream Within A Dream
by Ayuka86
Summary: END OF FFX SPOILERS! Tidus contempates the soon to be battle against Yu Yevon but everything is not as it seems. Is there more to the dream than meets the eye? All leads to a new ending for FFX2!


Warning: This fic contains spoilers of the ending of FFX (if you're playing both at the same time, like I did), as well as a lot of angst and drama. Be prepared for misty eyes and a big surprise. This also refers to the ending of X2 where Yuna and Tidus are not reunited, but gives a good reason as to why. For all intents and purposes, this is a one-shot. You'll understand at the end.

A/N: This story was inspired by a midi copy of the song: "To Zanarkand".

* * *

**Part One: The Dream**

I sat, staring out the window at the pouring rain as it beat against the over-all gray that was the city. I had that same dream again last light, just as I had it the night before and the night before that. The dream was consuming my life now and as much as I hated to admit it, I preferred the gentleness of the dream. It was not surprising though.

I sighed and watched as my breath made a cloud on the glass window plain and disappear just as quickly as it had come. 'Just like the dream.' I thought to myself, blowing on the glass once more. This time, I began to draw on the glass with the tip of my index finger. I absentmindedly began to draw an all too familiar shape. It was a shape I saw often in my dream. It could be described as an upside-down cross between an eye and a bird. It was the symbol of Yevon.

I had seen it often during my travels in my dreams. Contrary to what a normal, sane, person may come to believe, my dream was not a repetition of a singular event but a continuation of a _seemingly_ endless story.

In this dream, I had traveled a world purged by darkness and constant death. Beside me, stood people I considered my friends. Our mission was to end the pain and suffering brought about by, what they believed to be, man's wicked ways. The manifestation of all of the pain, suffering, and death was called Sin.

We traveled long and hard to get to the point where we were now but I knew that this was the end of our story. We were on the way to defeating Sin and bringing peace to the world, but I knew the price for victory would be a price no one would want to pay, especially her…

Yuna. She was the girl of my dreams, literally. Her sweet soft-spoken nature was off-set by her sheer will and determination. Even after she had been condemned and marked as a traitor, she still continued to push forward, remembering the words she had spoken long ago: _"I will defeat Sin. I must defeat Sin."_

It was for her sake that I did not tell her what would happen once we destroyed Sin. I am unsure if that was the right or wrong thing, but I could not burden her with such information because I knew what would happen: she would faultier at the halting words. She had come this far and she had to go all the way, no matter the outcome. She will defeat Sin and free her people from the spiral of death that had almost all but consumed their world. Then and only then could they be truly happy…

…I only wish that I could be there with them…

…because, once Sin is defeated…

…I will disappear.

I leaned my head against the glass, shivering slightly as the cold came in contact with the side of my tan face and sighed. I wondered, if I fade from the dream, what would happen to me.

According to the Fayth, the mysterious ever-sleeping beings who give power to the challengers of Sin, I am nothing more than fragment of a dream they had created, and with their awakening, the dream would end.

And with it, I would fade as well…

Would I wake up in my room, in my bed, and never see Spira again or would something else happen? I was unsure and a bit scared, but I had to finish what had been started. I promised Yuna I would.

I leaned back from the window and glanced a quick peek at the piece of paper on the table. It was a note for if anything should go wrong. For if is should disappear completely or worse yet, never wake up…

With that, I walked over to my bed and lay down, preparing for sleep and the end of my dreaming. I noted the softness of my bed, the sound of the rain mixed with the ticking of my clock, and the rest of my room in the event this was the last time I would have the opportunity. Shortly after, I closed my eyes and fell asleep…

* * *

**Part Two: Within A Dream **

_Standing on a raised circular platform, we watched as what seemed to be a red and black pyrefly circled over head. We watched in anticipation as it continued to circle us and finally collided with the form of a large metal sword that had belonged to our last foe: Jecht. With that, the world around us changed to a wide strip walkway of gray stone and beyond that, a swirling haze of pinks, purples, oranges, and reds. _

"_This is it." I heard Yuna say, as she stepped forward to do battle, before I stopped her and the rest of our group. From behind us, I could hear Auron's gruff voice say, "Call the Aeons" and Yuna did as commanded. _

_One by one, she summoned the creatures that had helped us in battle and whenever we needed it most and one-by-one we destroyed them. I could clearly see the pain in her eyes. Finally, we managed to defeat the last of her Aeons: Bahamut and watched as he faded away into a burst of pyreflies. We then turned our attention to the red and black pyrefly before us. Defeat it and Spira would finally be free after one thousand years…_

_Our group advanced on the corrupted pyrefly when I called out. It was finally time to tell them my secret._

"_Everyone," I began. Everyone turned around to face me. I continued, saying "This is our last battle together." Everyone stared at me, confused and mildly annoyed. This was not the time, but I had to say it. I ignored the sounds of protest and did everything I could to not look Yuna in the eyes. "After this, I'm gonna go away."_

_Ignoring the pain, I charged at the red and black threat called Yu Yevon and drew my sword. This was it. No turning back now. As if reacting to my advance, Yu Yevon change shape and the battle began. I stuck the first blow._

_Finally, after what seemed mere seconds, the battle was over and it was time for me to fade away, but I did not. We returned to the airship one man short. We watched as Sin became nothing more than sparkling dust carried on the Sprian winds and the Aeons along with it. I watched Yuna as she watched the spectacle with a heavy heart from the top of the airship. Suddenly, I began to feel light headed and looked down at my hands._

_To my surpise, they had a strange greenish-blue tint to them and seemed to be becoming transparent. I stared down, knowing what was next: I would fade away. I looked around, glad that no one noticed and began to trot towards the front of the airship deck. I promised myself that I would not fade away completely in front of Yuna. It would be just too much. Sadly, Rikku noticed and gasped. Yuna turned around and looked at me. I quickly hid my hands behind my back and side stepped Yuna as she approached, heading towards the edge. I forced a smile, saying "Well, gotta go!" while I darted towards the edge, prepared to jump. I made it to the center of the deck before I heard her call out behind me._

"_Wait!" I turned around, still with my hands behind my back. She looked at me with such sad eyes and I refrained from rushing over and wrapping my arms around her. I nodded for her to continue, but she just continued to look at me pleadingly. After a moment, she added, "Don't go…"_

_The sorrow welling up inside me was too much. I didn't want to go, but I had no choice. The dream would end and either I would wake up back in my room or not wake up ever again. She began to walk towards me. I made a motion as to embrace her and was surprised to find my hands in normal condition. She began to run towards me and I opened my arms wider. _

_She ran as fast as she could and finally was about to embrace me when suddenly, her body continued on its way, sending her to the floor and completely behind me. She had went through me. I looked back down at my hands and saw the same greenish-blue as before but this time, it was spreading. My comrades gasped, but Yuna remained on the floor, not even looking up. "Yuna…"_

_After hearing me call her name, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked over her shoulder at me, eyes filled to the brim with tears. She looked on in horror as the rest of me began to fade, turn solid, and fade again. After a moment, she forced herself up and stood with her back to me. I watched her, just barely able to hole back my own tears. "I'm so sorry, Yuna" I wanted to say, but did not have the chance._

"_I love you." She said, not turning around. I stood in silence for a moment. _

_I nodded finally and with one last glimpse, I took off for the edge of the deck, yelling "See you!" to the people behind me. Faintly, I could hear as she in return whispered, "See you too."_

_I jumped, instantly feeling the pull on gravity on me and the light-headedness return as a fee falled. I didn't once close my eyes as I continued to fall and fade away. I remembered all that had happened, the memories flashing in my mind. I thought about something I promised Yuna in the spring in Macalania forest. She asked me to stay by her side until the end._

_Before I faded completely, I said, " Not until the end, Yuna. Forever…"

* * *

_

**Epilogue: Faded But Not Forgotten… **

It was almost a year since the defeat of Vegnagun and a full three since the defeat of Sin. Life had retuned to normal, or at least what Yuna considered normal, and now she and the Gullwings were off on yet more adventures to find spheres containing records on Spira's history. This was all well and good, but the world still lacked something according to Yuna.

Sitting on one of the three beds in the cabin of the Celsius, Yuna watched as the clouds rolled by outside the airship and she found her mind wondering to thoughts of 'him'. He had disappeared almost 3 years to the day. She tilted her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes, deep in thought. She remembered how on the night and day following his disappearance, all the statues of the Fayth, both in the temples and in Zanarkand, turned to stone and the Hymn could be heard no more.

Later, after the battle with Shuyin, she found herself visiting the temples more and more, although they no longer contained the Fayth. She also found herself humming a simple unknown melody. She was not sure where she had picked it up but it reminded her of him.

"Yuuna, we're heeeeere!" came brother's voice over the loud speaker. She opened her eyes and realized that she was humming the melody. Still humming, she got up and walked to the bridge.

They were now over the wall of the Fayth in Zanarkand. They had decided to make the trip after Kimahri had sent message that the wall was beginning to crack and decay. Although Yuna could care less, he said that there was something she should defiantly see before the wall was gone completely. Intrigued, she and the other Gullwings, made the journey and now were going to see what the entire ruckus was about.

Stepping out of the large candy red airship, the Gullwings were greeted by Kimahri, who looked as serious and stone-faced as always. Yuna nodded and followed him the wall of the Fayth, not realizing the fact she was humming her melody.

Finally, they came upon the wall and Kimahri pointed at the badly deteriorating wall. "There is something Kimahri think Yuna must see." She nodded and walked up the wall, carefully inspecting it. "To right of Yuna. Up."

There, towards the center of the wall was a sight that Yuna hand never expected to see in her wildest dreams. She stopped humming and stared. There, in the center just below the large symbol of Yevon, the remains of a one thousand year old body of a Fayth turned to stone caught her eyes. It was unmistakable. Although she could only see the head, upper half of the torso, and the lower half of the left forearm, she knew in her heart that it was him: her Tidus.

He had been a Fayth all along…

Her Tidus, a dream within a dream…

A dream he himself had dreamed.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. It was a little hard to write and I hope you all were able to follow the story easily. I also hope that you didn't figure it out until the end. If not, I'm sorry. This is based from a thought I had while playing the game when Tidus encountered the Fayth in the temples and in Zanarkand and the ending. I thought, "What if…" and this is the result of it and me listening to some midi files I got from the internet. And if you are wondering, yes, Yuna was humming 'To Zanarkand'. 


End file.
